beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Vierde dagboek bericht
Vierde dagboek bericht maandag 30 april, 20:55 op mijn bed. Lief dagboek, Ik ben zo blij! Tsuki is bij me blijven slapen met Kyoya! Dat was dus super gezellig! We zaten de hele tijd te praten met elkaar en dat vonden de jongens niet erg leuk. We hebben ze een beetje gesust door wat met hen om te gaan. We zijn zo kinderachtig:P! We hebben verstoppertje gespeeld in het donker! Was zo leuk!!!! Ik en Tsuki moesten nu de jongens gaan zoeken en we vonden ze niet. Toen opeens kwamen ze tevoorschijn en riepen: "Boe!!!" Ik en Tsuki ons kapot geschrokken, echt! We waren onze kelen aan het uitschreeuwen. De jongens hevig aan het lachen en wij natuurlijk boos. "Dat was niet grappig!" riepen we in koor. "Oh echt wel, haha!!!" riepen de jongens in koor. "Echt niet!!!" riepen wij. "Echt wel!!!" riepen zij. "Echt niet!!!" "Echt wel!!!" "Echt...!!!" thumb|Ryuga die probeert te slapen met Madoka en Kenta."WILLEN JULLIE GODVERDOMME JULLIE MOND HOUDEN!!!!!!!!" riep Ryuga boos. Ik, Tsuki, Gingka en Kyoya zich kapot schrikken en hevig knikken en dan naar mijn kamer lopen. Ik deed de deur op slot en wij allemaal zakte neer op de grond. "Ik dacht dat hij ons ging vermoorden." zei Tsuki hijgend. "Ik ook." was Kyoya het met haar eens. Gingka en ik knikte omdat we het met hen eens waren. Toen gingen we stilletjes slapen, in de hoop Ryuga niet meer boos te maken. Arme Madoka dachten we allemaal. We konden niet slapen, dus hebben we, heel zachtjes, "Waarheid, durven of doen" gespeeld. Het was aan Tsuki en ze koos mij. Ik ga hier een staande ovatie maken van war Tsuki tegen me zei: Tsuki: "Waarheid, durven of doen?" Ik: "Waarheid." Tsuki, nieuwschierig: "Heb je Gingka ooit al eens bedrogen?" Ik, helemaal rood en Gingka boos door de vraag: "Euhm..." Gingka, boos: "Natuurlijk niet!" Gingka, gekalmeerd: "He Myuu, je hebt me toch niet bedrogen, he?" Ik, blozend en schamend: "Wel..." Gingka, spierwit. Ik, bang: "Het was een ongelukje!" Gingka ging naar de deur en nam zijn jas. Ik hem achterna. Ik, helemaal over de toeren en bang: "Gingka, alsjeblieft!" Gingka, woedend: "Laat me met rust!" Ik, boos nu: "Luister naar me!" Gingka keek me argwanend aan en luisterde. Ik, gekalmeerd: "Dank je. Kijk het was een ongelukje. Ik stond in een overvolle bus net toevallig naast een jongen. Er kwamen nog mensen in en ik werd tegen hem platgedrukt en toen er nog iemand inkwam, werden onze lippen op elkaar gedrukt. Ik sprong de volgende halte uit de bus en zat te walgen. Ik wilde je echt niet bedriegen, echt niet." keek nu pruilend. Gingka, keek nog steeds argwanend, kuste me. Hij lachte, ik lachte en we vergaten alles en gingen mijn kamer terug binnen. Tsuki en Kyoya verbaasd kijkend naar ons. "Kleine kinderen, echt waar." mompelde Kyoya en ik gaf hem een klap. Tsuki en Gingka zich kapot lachen. We werden moe en gingen eindelijk slapen. Vandaag ging ze naar huis en gingen ik en Gingka op een date. Super romantisch. Hij nam me mee uit eten en we deden een wandeling. Toen we terug thuis waren, zaten we te zoen totdat we gingen slapen. Ik werd wakker en zat naar hem te staren wanneer hij sliep. Ik begon te schrijven en hij werd wakker. Ondertussen is hij al terug aan het slapen. Ik ga nu stoppen want mijn Gingkaatje probeert me te omhelzen in zijn slaap en dat lukt nu niet zo goed. Ik schrijf je later! Myuu Sama thumb|Tsuki zit op de grond.thumb|left|Kyoya slaapt. thumb|Myuu in haar kamer.thumb|left|Gingka is boos op Myuu. Categorie:Blogberichten